


you got me so I can't sleep at night

by nerdie



Series: you really got me now [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Buying sex toys, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdie/pseuds/nerdie
Summary: Despite being bad at feelings, they're really good at being horny, and somehow, these two actually, like, get each other--or: Kevin and Aaron deal with the consequences of their sex toy mishaps and accidental fisting in the sexiest way possible.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: you really got me now [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	you got me so I can't sleep at night

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies!! this is the sequel to my last kevaaron fic, although if those kinks weren't your cup of tea you can probably read this one with minimal confusion. It's less plotty than I actually wanted it to be, and 0% edited. Once again I stayed up until 4 in a fugue state writing this lol. enjoy!

Kevin felt heavy and sore and sticky and hot upon waking. He’d fallen asleep without a shower, and could feel sweat and come and lube drying against his skin. His mind began to catalog every ache and pain, a behavior left over from the Nest. 

And then Kevin froze, his eyes flying open. He was intimately aware of the dip in the bed and the warm presence behind him. Ok. So. Maybe last night wasn’t entirely a dream.  
“Are you ready to talk?”

Kevin screwed his eyes shut again, trying to will himself back to sleep. Aaron chuckled lowly behind him. 

“You always were bad at lying.”

Kevin huffed, flopping onto this back to glare up at Aaron, who was propped up against the headboard, phone in hand. 

Except in his annoyance at Aaron, who always knew exactly how to push his button, he had forgotten exactly how far the day’s earlier activities had gone. He yelped when his ass hit the mattress, instantly recoiling and flipping onto his side, curling towards Aaron.

Aaron instantly changed gears, dropping his phone onto the mattress, facing turning serious as he reached towards Kevin. He checked behind Kevin for any blood on the mattress, then turned his focus back to Kevin when he found none. 

Kevin was pouting, tears shimmering in his eyes. “I feel more sore than last championship game.” 

Aaron bit his lip to contain his smirk. Despite being over six feet tall and covered in come, Kevin could be so childish. “Let me just check you, make sure nothing tore yesterday. Then you can go take a shower.” 

Pout intensifying, Kevin crossed his arms and shot a weak glare at Aaron. Still, he pushed off the sheet and scooched up the bed, hooking his elbows under his knees and spreading himself so that Aaron could kneel between his legs. Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube – which was substantially emptier than yesterday – and slicked up a finger. He pressed, watching Kevin’s face for any signs of pain.

When his finger breached Kevin’s puffy red hole, Kevin let out a hiss. Aaron placed a comforting hand on Kevin’s stomach.

“Do you need to stop? Are you feeling any sharp pain?”

Kevin screwed his face up and then took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. “No, just… sore. Go slow, ok?”

Gaze intense, Aaron nodded. He slowly fucked his finger into Kevin, feeling for any internal irregularities. Kevin bit his lip and whined, but when Aaron stroked his thumb lightly against Kevin’s stomach – ignoring the stiff scratchiness of the dried come and lube from last night – Kevin quieted down. 

There was no blood when Aaron pulled his finger out. Still, he looked in need of a soothing touch, so Aaron leaned forward and pressed his tongue against Kevin’s hole, licking a broad stripe up. Kevin keened, his hips canting up, elbows dropping away, his strong thighs encasing Aaron’s head. Aaron used his hand on Kevin’s stomach to keep him down, continuing to stroke mindless circles on Kevin’s stomach. He found he quite enjoyed having Kevin’s lush thighs on either side of his face. Aaron laved on Kevin’s abused flesh before pressing his tongue inside Kevin, who was practically in tears as Aaron fucked him with his tongue. 

To Kevin’s frustration, Aaron pulled away briefly, nipping down Kevin’s thighs before biting the juncture of his thigh and ass. While Kevin keened and whined, Aaron sucked on his ass, working it over with his tongue and teeth to leave a deep purple bruise. He licked a stripe back up, circling around his hole. Finally he plunged his pointed tongue back in, wrapping his free hand around Kevin’s cock, the other still brushing across Kevin’s lower abdomen. With a few quick jerks and the renewed sensation of Aaron’s tongue inside him, Kevin came in short spurts, totally spent. 

Kevin immediately curled back up, protecting his more sensitive parts, while keeping Aaron’s hand trapped against his stomach. Aaron hovered over him, content for the time being to let Kevin hold his hand, but also increasingly aware of how absolutely filthy he and the bed were. 

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back, lightly tugging his hand free. “C’mon, Kevin, this is starting to get gross. Up.”  
Kevin grumbled but stood up, Aaron supporting him just in case.

“Will you join me?” Kevin asked, his mouth pulled into an exaggerated pout.

Aaron snorted and gestured to the bed. “Someone’s got to take care of this mess before it permanently stains your sheets.”

Kevin grumbled, but acquiesced. 

Listening to the water run as he stripped the bed, Aaron thought about joining Kevin. Pulling back the curtain and watching the water run down Kevin’s chiseled abs, to his cock nestled in a thatch of curls, over his marble statue thighs. He imagined Kevin sinking to his knees, water collecting on his impossibly long lashes framing his emerald eyes, mouth luscious and wet and open as Aaron fucked into it. He imagined coming across Kevin’s face, droplets catching on his queen tattoo before being washed away by the overhead stream. 

He imagined fucking Kevin in the shower, an impossible feat really considering Kevin’s height and the cramped dorm shower. But in his fantasy, he’s pushing Kevin against the shower wall, bracing an arm against Kevin’s back as he works him open with shower gel. Kevin’s arching his back, his moans ricocheting off the shower walls. He remembered the way Kevin felt on his fist, could picture how he would still be loose and pliant as Aaron sunk his cock in, fucking him slow and steady under the shower stream.

Aaron had his hand around his own cock now, tugging on it in time to his fantasy fuck. With a few quick twists around the head, he came onto the already ruined sheets. He gathered up the crumbled sheets and tossed them in the nearby laundry bin, chucking in his dirty clothes as well.

Kevin emerged from the shower not long after. The pink flush across his cheeks and chest were too vibrant to chalk up to hot water. Despite having been totally exposed to Aaron earlier, he now fidgeted with the towel wrapped firmly around his waist, watching Aaron – newly dressed in an overlarge t-shirt and worn-in sweatpants – tuck the corners of the fitted sheet over the corners of the mattress. 

Leveling a look at Kevin, Aaron stepped forward and gripped the back of his neck, not unlike Andrew whenever Neil was freaking out.  
Which, ew, he so did not want to think about his brother and his brother’s boyfriend right now. 

Kevin settled down under his hand, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes. With a sigh, Aaron reached up and cupped Kevin’s cheek – definitely not thinking about how it would look splatter with his come – and tilted his face down so that he really had nowhere to look but into Aaron’s eyes. 

“It’s ok, if you’re embarrassed or freaked out about what happened. I’m actually glad you called me, because you really needed help. That wasn’t something you could just tough out or, god forbid, go to Abby with. And if you need to, we can think of this as a purely medical thing. You know I won’t tell anyone, either way. But, I did enjoy it, and I think you know that. And I think you enjoyed it too.”

Who knew Aaron would be the well-adjusted one in this situation? 

Well, the other person was Kevin, who has never been well-adjusted in his life, so. 

Speaking of Kevin, he shuddered a little and drew in a breath before closing his eyes, but he didn’t pull out of Aaron’s grip. 

“I – Let’s keep it a secret, for now. Because I – I did enjoy it. I mean, the part where you came and took care of me. And I want to keep doing that. With you. And – and, uh. I didn’t really mind the part…” he bit his lip, his voice dropping down to a whisper, “…the part whereyouputyourfistinme.” 

Aaron felt heat stirring in his core. He smirked. “What was that last part?”

Kevin shook his head bashfully. “You know… with the – your fist.” His already-red face turned a brilliant scarlet. Suddenly, he surged forward, pressing his lips to Aaron’s. Despite their close embrace, it was a surprisingly chaste – and a little awkward – kiss. 

Aaron pulled back a little and blinked up at Kevin. “You’re not just doing this to… distract me, right?”

Eyes wide, Kevin shook his head resolutely. “I just. Suddenly needed to do it. So I did.” Which was the most Kevin-like sentence that had ever been uttered.  
Aaron smirked, and leaned back in. 

Their makeout session was cut short when Kevin started shivering, the warmth from the shower having faded. Aaron placed his hand on Kevin’s chest and pushed him back a little. “Go get dressed, and then, what if we start looking for toys?” He punctuated his sentence with a brush of his thumb against Kevin’s nipple. 

With a shiver unrelated to the cold, Kevin stepped back and turned to his dresser, pulling out basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Aaron climbed back onto Kevin’s bed with his laptop, scooting close to the wall to leave room for Kevin. 

When Kevin had settled down on the bed, and Aaron pulled up some sites that he had found when he and Katelyn were exploring their kinkier sides. 

“So, I’m thinking we start with vibrators, since that’s what got us into this whole mess, and then maybe check out the plugs, since those will… fill you up.” 

Kevin nodded. “I – we need more lube, too.” 

Nodding, Aaron queued up the anal vibrators page. Just the sight of all the different choices had Kevin breathing heavier, his hands twisting in the sheets beside him. 

Aaron looked up at him. “Does anything stand out?”

Biting his lip, Kevin scanned the page before pointing out one designed to sit right against the prostate with a cock ring attached. “Well, that one probably won’t get lost…”

Aaron added it to the cart, plus the largest size of the recommended lube and toy cleaner. Humming, he added in another toy with a remote that advertised 10 different settings, and sent a smirk towards Kevin, who was beet-red and holding on to the sheets for dear life.

The next tab had a full display of butt plugs. Aaron and Kevin quickly decided to move past the ones with jewels and tails attached on the end. There was even one that had multicolored LED lights on the end. Instead, they settled on a training kit that had a variety of size, before moving to the inflatable plugs. 

To his right, Aaron could see that Kevin was already half hard in his shorts. Honestly, Aaron could feel himself starting to swell, too. Desperate to keep to the task at hand – knowing that if he lingered too long on Kevin they’d never finish shopping – Aaron clicked on the plug with the highest rating. Kevin squeezed his own cock through his shorts, nodding to Aaron to make the purchase. 

“Fuck!” gasped Aaron, typing in his information as fast as possible. As soon as the order confirmation screen popped up, Aaron shut his computer and tossed it to the end of the bed. He rolled on top of Kevin, slotting a knee in between his legs. Kevin pushed up against him, surging up to nip at his lower lip. Aaron met Kevin with the same intensity, cupping his jaw and slipping his tongue into Kevin’s mouth. 

Aaron and Kevin made out frantically, the tension having built the entire time they had been shopping. Both had been picturing Kevin, spread out and wanting before Aaron, vibrator or plug pushing against his rim, ready for more. 

Their hips rolled against each other, practically humping like teenagers. Aaron rucked up Kevin’s shirt to brush against his nipples again, rolling one between his fingers. Kevin broke away with a gasp, head tilting back, giving Aaron the opportunity to lower his head and lick at Kevin’s nipples, teeth gently grazing them. 

Unable to take the unsatisfactory friction any longer, Kevin shove his shorts and Aaron’s pants down. Both had forgone underwear. He licked a broad stripe across his palm before enveloping both of their dicks. 

Kevin’s hand was large enough to easily hold both of them, his callouses creating enough friction pull Aaron over the edge, even without the feeling of Kevin’s dick against his.  
Pulling up from Kevin’s chest, Aaron braced one hand next to Kevin’s shoulder, still rolling his hips into Kevin’s hand – against Kevin’s dick. He looked down, marveling at the sight of both of their heads disappearing in and out of Kevin’s fist, precum beading up at both their slits. Keeping his gaze locked on the sight, Aaron leaned down and nibble on Kevin’s ear, giving it a slight tug when Kevin whimpered. 

He kept doing it until Kevin’s whimpers reached a fever-pitch, his hand speeding up on their cocks until his back arched and he was coming with a shout. Aaron followed him not long after, burying his head into Kevin’s neck with a grunt as he came into Kevin’s hand and across his abs.

When Aaron pulled his head out of Kevin’s neck, he saw him lick another strip across his palm, this time lapping up the come that had spilled over it. Aaron felt breathless watching him, so erotic even moments after an orgasm. 

Then, Kevin looked down at himself before flopping back against the bed. “Fuck! I’m totally gross again. Look at me, I’ll have to shower again.”

Aaron let out a laugh, nipping at Kevin’s jaw before rolling off Kevin. “C’mon, this time I’ll join you. And,” he winked devilishly, “anything that happens in the shower can be washed right off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this one as much as I loved the first one, but don't worry, that won't discourage me from doing a part 3! with some actual plot, too! (and lots of smut, of course.)


End file.
